The present invention relates generally to agricultural seed planting systems, and more particularly to an automatic liquid fertilizer rate system that can be used with such a seed planting system to provide variable and on the go adjustment of fertilizer application rates.
A typical seed planting system includes a tractor coupled to tow a tool bar to which are attached in generally parallel, spaced apart relation, a plurality of planting units, each with a seed metering mechanism. Each planting unit typically includes a seed hopper for carrying a large quantity of seeds to be planted or a small container fed from a centralized large hopper, a device for opening a furrow in the ground as the tractor-drawn tool bar is advanced across the field over the ground, a seed meter coupled to the seed hopper for dispensing individual seeds into the furrow at a controlled rate, and a further device for moving soil at the sides of the furrow to close the furrow over the seeds.
During planting operation, the tractor typically moves across the field at speeds of about four to eight miles per hour. The spacing between adjacent individual seeds in each furrow can be as little as 0.5 inches or less, or as much as ten inches or more, depending upon the particular seed being planted. The seed metering mechanism is capable of dispensing seeds at various rates in the order of 130 seeds per second or greater, as well as at rates that are considerably less. The many different types of seeds to be plated using a seed metering mechanism include corn, cotton, sorghum, sugar beets, soybeans and sunflowers, to name a few. A successful seed planter is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,005. In fact, the system disclosed and claimed herein will work quite satisfactorily with the planter disclosed in that patent.
The planting operation, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,005, starts with the residue manager (if equipped) removing material from the front of the double disc openers. The 14 inch staggered double disc opener cuts a narrow furrow. The leading disc easily cuts through trash. As the staggered disc openers bring moist soil to the surface, the grooved gauge wheels collect the soil and deposit it along each side of the furrow.
Control systems exist which manage the overall operation of an agricultural planter, i.e., control the subsystems that plant, fertilize and apply chemicals. Such systems, in their simpler forms, may control only seed population and spacing, liquid fertilizer flow rates, and granular chemical application rates. However, in their more complex and sophisticated forms, such systems may integrate map reading and Global Positioning System technology to control the various subsystems in a manner that satisfies the nutritional and chemical balances as they vary across the field to maximize crop emergence and growth. The present invention is primarily directed to a fertilizer application subsystem that may be used in a larger system that manages the overall planting functions. Attention is directed, by way of example, to the control system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,455 that would be indicative of the system of the instant invention. Generally, a larger overall control system for a planter of the type herein to be described would have a computer controller to manage the planting, fertilizing and chemical application processes of the planter. The controller would manage and monitor seed population and spacing, as well as liquid fertilizer and granular chemical application (if equipped). Ground speed, individual row unit seed delivery, vacuum level and seed and granular chemical hopper levels would also be monitored. Changing seed population or liquid fertilizer application rates without leaving the cab and modifying planting, fertilizing or chemical application rates are key benefits of direct hydraulic drive (as discussed further below).
Liquid fertilization is generally discussed as an application rate of gallons per acre, and is totally independent of seed population, ground speed or wheel slippage. This step, as it relates to the growing process, is, of course, very important in establishing the seed and young plants for adequate growth potential and success. Prior liquid fertilization systems have been relatively inconvenient to use and do not adjust on the go, i.e., adjustments of flow rates have not been easily accomplished form the operator""s platform or cab.
It would be quite advantageous to provide a liquid fertilization system that overcomes the inconveniences of the prior art fertilization systems.
It is an object of this invention to provide an add-on fertilizer subsystem for an agricultural seed planting system.
It is an object of this invention to provide a liquid fertilizer system that makes available variable and on the go fertilizer flow rates.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an add-on liquid fertilizer subsystem to an agricultural seed planting system that makes available variable and on the go fertilizer flow rates.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a liquid fertilizer subsystem for an agricultural seed planting system that is driven directly by a hydraulic motor directly attached to a diaphragm pump.
It is a still further object of the instant invention to provide an apparatus for applying fertilizer to the seedbed of an agricultural seed-planting system, the apparatus being integratable with other control systems to provide on the go variations in fertilizer flow rates.
It is a still further object of the instant invention to provide a fertilizer subsystem operable independently or in combination with other control systems to selectively control the fertilizer flow rate.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a fertilizer subsystem operable in combination with a GPS control system to vary the fertilizer flow rate across a field.
It is an even still further objection of this invention to employ a fertilizer subsystem operable in combination with a map-reading system to control the fertilizer flow rate across a field.
These and other objects are obtained by providing a fertilizer system that employs an independent hydraulic motor and variable speed pump to deliver the selected application rate from the convenience of the operator""s cab. The application rate can be changed while planting without changing seed population and the application rate can be controlled sectionally as well. The system may additionally be used in combination with more sophisticated multi-functional control systems that read maps and use GPS technology to control the entire preparation and planting operation.